Newest Recruit
by mischxfmanagxd
Summary: 'She could come into use. A new recruit don't you think...take her to a place where she can be trained properly to join us, somewhere quiet where no-one can hear her screams.' The dark lord enlists Draco to train a fractured Hermione into a true death eater while hidden as Harry and Ron try to continue on without her. Set after Malfoy Manor in DH. Dark, Angst, Eventual Romance.
1. 1 - A Failed Escape

**_'She could come into use. A new recruit don't you think.' The dark lord enlists Draco to train a fractured Hermione into a true death eater while hidden as Harry and Ron try to continue on without her. Dark, Angst, Eventual Romance. Will Draco crack Hermione, how is she supposed to come back from this?_**

 ** _Disclosure: I own nothing, unless I decide to add an OC in later chapters. The rest is up to our queen good ol' JK._**

" _The Brightest witch of her age"_

" _Top of her class for a muggle -born"_

" _What would the boggart have been for you Hermione? A nine out of ten in class?"_

" _...another idea to get us killed or worse expelled."_

Voices in Hermione Granger's head were almost whispers, the last voice her own small eleven year old vunerable self. She had always been teased for her eagerness to learn and her ability to get the top of class marks in each year. All those late summer nights reading ahead of everyone so that she had more time to understand her school-work. Still stressing over her OWL's even though achieving the highest grades, she knew she was Professor McGonagall's favourite; she over heard a debate between the older witch and her charms professor on who they thought would do best academically in their houses.

Speaking of, as her mind wandered more. Weren't Gryffindor's supposed to be brave? She had always questioned the sorting hat on why it chose to sort her into the house of brave and strength instead of the house of wisdom and learning. She was barely holding it together as reality seeped through her distracting thoughts.

There was searing pain again, she felt the weight of the witch sitting on top of her shift as the last unforgivable curse stopped. There was wetness on her cheeks from when she had screamed until her lungs gave out and tears flowed down her face. Her vision obscured by Bellatrix Lestrange the psychopath pinning her down, her dark black curls dangling over Hermione.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

Once more, Hermione's skin was on flames like someone was pressing on her with a white hot rod all over. She let out a blood curling scream as Bellatrix 'questioned' her. Somewhere, in a different part of the manor Ronald Weasley was screaming Hermione's name.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife." Bellatrix screamed at her, the woman's coal black eyes filling with fury as Hermione couldn't reply she was in that much pain. She wondered would she ever regain her voice again as she'd never felt so much unimaginable pain in her body and lungs before.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

The white hot flames had returned licking at her skin, almost sizzling her flesh, burning her from the inside out. Her body tried to move, to shake but the witch held her down becoming more impatient and furious. Hermione turned her head away from to see the Malfoy family stand more than a few feet away, Draco looking like death himself; pale as a ghost with dark circles under his eyes indicating little sleep, his body almost a skeleton as his clothes hung around his chest and legs.

Ron had been screaming her name again.

"How did you get into my vault?" She screamed into her face, "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione sobbed regaining some of her voice as she replied, almost begging her mercy. "We've never been inside your vault...it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" Lucius Malfoy interrupted, his voice sounded almost panicked. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not." And just like that Draco dashed down the corridor into what Hermione guessed to be a cellar.

Bellatrix had started to slice into Hermione's left forearm, sharp short lines. Her throat was dry and burning as she screamed once more, the blood trickling down her arm. Bellatrix let out a laugh as she made her work precise. Hermione had never wanted to see Draco Malfoy's face more as he came back with Griphook, whose eyes widened at the scene before him. It was then Bellatrix had finished and got up off the young witch.

Hermione let one last tear fall down her face as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Bellatrix moved towards the goblin who had been given the sword for inspection. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of his classmate on his drawing room floor, her arm glistening with blood and her body limp. Name calling and teasing was one thing but this?

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"

"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.

"Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. "And now," she said in a voice that burst with triumph. "we call the Dark Lord." She pushed her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark.

Almost instantly, there was a flourish of ebony smoke that clouded the drawing room and the crowd within it. Out of the clearing stepped the Dark Lord, his skin almost transparent with a greenish tinge to it. His blood red snake eyes scanned the room to reveal quite the scene that he was almost impressed.

"My lord, we have captured Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood." Bellatrix spoke, reminding Draco of a child begging their parents for a sweet for good behaviour. The Dark Lord glanced in the direction of Hermione and saw her tangled body and blood dripping into the floorboards.

"I see you have played with the girl, Bella." He said with a sneer, moving towards Lucius and his wife.

"Should I dispose of her my lord or Greyback was interested in her." Bellatrix pleaded, hoping to get her toy.

"Perhaps something else, Potter and his blood traitor are said to rely on the Mudblood. And young Draco here has told Lucius about her thirst for knowledge. She could come into use." He thought, now drifting towards her body. "A new recruit, don't you think? A proper initiation display to get to Potter will do. Her mind will take some time to stomp out the lion." He gave out a dark laugh about her place at Hogwarts."Draco. You will take her to a place where she can be trained properly to join us, somewhere quiet where no-one can hear her screams." He finished, making uncomfortable eye contact with the boy.

"Yes my lord." Was all he managed to get out. He drifted over to the girl's body and carefully picked it up. Her head immediately rolled into his chest and her arms clutched his clothes. Both of them disapparated with a pop.

"How ironic, if Weasley were to perish at the hands of his girlfriend." Bellatrix cackled already absorbed into the idea. As much as she wanted to play with the Mudblood and the fact she had dirty blood running through her veins, she obeyed the Dark Lord's wishes and would personally allow the witch to shadow her when she was initated.

Unknown to Hermione, Harry and Ron had just barged into the drawing room on a rescue mission with Dobby on their heels.

The two teenagers arrived at some sort of cottage, in the middle of no-where. Draco had thought where to go and came up with the idea of what would have been his home if he hadn't of joined the Dark Lord.

His family had visited Northern Ireland once, when Draco was seven. They stayed in the countryside, away from muggles. When asked who the cottage belonged to, his mother had responded with a distant relative. The garden which had once been trimmed to perfection that summer had overgrown into a sort of jungle, with weeds peeking up through the footpath. He carried an unconscious Hermione towards the small house in hope's she'd wake soon.

Inside was in no different condition to the outside, cobwebs everywhere, furniture coated with dust and a putrid smell coming from the kitchen. He waved his wand awkwardly trying not to drop the witch and the long grey fabric sofa had been cleaned of dust, he then gently set her down. Realising he'd be spending quite some time here, he decided to clean to his displeasure.

Starting in the living room, he cleared the dust and cobwebs and what he believed to be rat droppings before starting a fire in the cream brick fireplace. Then the kitchen to get rid of the smell which he discovered to be a dead rat, wonderful he thought sarcastically waving his wand and the rat disappeared along with the smell. About half an hour later he had returned the cottage to what it once was, a warm cosy hideaway.

He then went and sat opposite the sofa where she slept, tossing uncomfortably in her sleep. Most likely having a nightmare. He didn't let it bother him, running his fingers through his hair and sighing...he almost jumped a foot into the air as her scream pierced the silence.

 **A/N While re-reading through this, i hope it's not too similar to Isolation or CaBW...two of my favourites. I'd love for this to be a fanfiction people read if they enjoyed those. Anyway this will get very angsty and dark since Hermione will be being trained to become a death eater and her mind will falter as well as her memories.**

 **Please leave a review, even as a guest. It really helps me develop the next chapter to shape the reader's thoughts and wants along with my own. If anyone is interested, I wouldn't mind a Beta reader although I've no idea how that works. Oops**


	2. 2 - Sudden Realisation

"You know the plan yes?" Ron said with a slight crack in his voice, his eyes still glistening with his tears from earlier. Both Harry and Dobby nodded from inside the Malfoy's cellar. Wormtail had just sacrificed himself for Harry. The man's body lay on the cold stone floor, to be forgotten about Harry thought.

The trio started to head up the stairs then suddenly Dobby cried out.

"Stop! She's not there. I can't sense her anymore."

The two boys were already at the top of the stairs practically in plain sight of the death eaters and their lord when they turned to face the little elf who had sprinted to them and grabbed their hands. Harry whipped his head around to see a knife hurtle towards them as they disapparated away from Malfoy Manor. It was too late.

They landed with a thud, somewhere on a beach, the sand was wet and soaked through Harry's trousers as he struggled to get up. He could hear Ron crying not far from where he was, pounding the sand with his fists in rage. Blinking in the new bright light that was the sunset, he could see two figures rush towards them from a cottage; Bill and Fleur. In his other direction, Dobby wobbled on his feet clutching at his stomach before falling.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Harry, rushing to Dobby's side as the little elf revealed the knife deep in his body, blood pooling out around his pillowcase clothes. Harry held him, tears rushing down his face. There was nothing he could do, if Hermione were there he would call for her still knowing the same. Dobby breathed his last words and his body went stiff.

* * *

Hermione thrashed about in her sleep, just like a few hours previous. Screaming and crying out, her throat raw. Draco had rushed over to her to wake the witch, knowing that his face would be the last one she'd want to see.

"Granger! Granger wake up!" He urged her, holding her arms down to prevent her from slapping him in the face. The witch sobbed sore as she curled into a ball. Refusing to open her eyes. Draco stood and went into the kitchen to give her a moment, deciding it was time for dinner and as much as he hated it; he'd have to nurse her back to proper health. He groaned before going through her bag that was gave back to her before their departure.

Books. Books. Oh look a book, he thought rolling his eyes at the predictable girl. With further inspection and mostly shoving his entire arm and half a shoulder into the back he pulled out a can of chicken and noodle soup. Scrunching his nose up at the tinned food, it would have to do.

Across the open planned room, in the living room Hermione was still sobbing. Flashes of red went through her head as she recalled what had happened. Her body ached in every place, even lifting her arms up to her chest stung. She whispered in her head that she was back safe and sound in the Burrow and that the clatter from the kitchen was Molly Weasley preparing her favourite mug of hot chocolate complete with melting marshmallows and a sprinkle of cinnamon.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes slowly and blinked multiple times. She surveyed her surroundings, a warm grey sofa longer than her length, a matching armchair across from her, a rectangle mahogany coffee table and a cream fireplace. She'd never seen this place before she thought, perhaps this was Shell Cottage and the noise was Bill and Fleur in the kitchen.

Draco somehow had opened the tin carefully with a slow spin of his wand and placed it into two bowls he'd found in the cupboards. Whispering a quiet heat spell, the two bowls where now contained with hot chicken and noodle soup. Not his preferred dinner, yet he'd take soup with Granger over watching his muggle studies teacher fed to a psychotics pet snake.

He stuck his wand in the back pocket of his trousers before carefully lifting both bowls and two spoons and brought them into the living room and set them onto the coffee table. Choosing a spoon, he blew on top of his bowl to cool it down before trying it.

Not that he was paying any attention, but on the other sofa Hermione's eyes widened as large as saucers at the sight of him. She scuttled to the further edge of the sofa and desperately searched for her wand. Every moment making her wince.

"Looking for this?" Draco sneered, placing the bowl down and procuring her wand from under his seat. "Calm down first. I hate this...arrangement as much as you do." He said with distaste.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I'VE JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A DEATH EATER AND TOLD BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF I WILL BE TRAINED AS HIS FOLLOWER" She screeched, sitting up properly not letting Draco see how much it hurt.

"Kidnapped? I'd rather use the word borrowed. Once you're up to the dark lord's standards he'll ship you back to Saint Potter and Weasel…whether they live or not will be up to you." He added, glaring at her. "Now if you wouldn't mind, the sooner you get your strength back the better. Eat." He gestured towards the bowl of soup that had already begun to cool naturally.

"I'll **never** harm them. Any of them, my friends! I won't become like you! A cold shell full of dark magic." She spat, crossing her arms. Draco rolled his eyes, he figured this would be difficult.

"If I have to restrain you and spoon feed you I will." He said sternly...not meaning it entirely, he'd just levitate the spoon to do it for him.

"What is this anyway? You could have poisoned me for all I know?" She said in a much quieter tone than the first time.

"It's chicken and noodle soup. You should know it came from your bag that nearly swallowed me whole."

"Wouldn't that save everyone's problems?!"

"Chicken and noodle soup?"

"No you unobservant twat! You disappearing!"

"Now you're acting like a child" He snorted, unobservant twat would be added to the list of foul evil little cockroach.

She said nothing then, knowing it would only be a losing battle. She snatched up the spoon and carefully lifted the bowl to her chest, letting out a tiny whimper as she bent down to the coffee table. Regaining her place, she quietly ate her soup going through an escape plan in her head.

"I've placed wards up around this cottage, you can't leave. No Floo network, disapparating, running into the nearest town...nothing. I will return every evening at 6pm sharp with food and potions, and leaving in the morning at 6am. I will be staying here from now on under the Dark Lord's orders to train you." He instructed, surprising himself by sounding like his own mentor Severus Snape with his bored tone.

"So that's it. I'm going to become a death eater and everyone is happy with that?" Hermione snapped.

"Bella isn't pleased, however since it came from the Dark Lord she will have to deal with it. Greyback had his own plans with you so be grateful that you're stuck here and not in some cellar with that beast."

"What do you care? I'm just a filthy Mudblood, just like those you've probably slaughtered at the order of your famous Lord." She said in annoyance and disgust. It was true that Voldemort had made Draco go on several raids of mudblood's homes, to paint the walls with their blood and come back with death in his eyes...just to please him. After all, if he didn't his entire family would perish.

"1, I don't. 2,You have no idea what it's like so shut your mouth." He spat at her.

"That's the thing Malfoy! I'm going to learn aren't I, sooner or later I'll be doing exactly the same as you. You could release me! Free me from your own fate."

"You know I won't."

"I know. I want you to know that you could have." She said quietly as a tear fell into her soup. Realising exactly what was to come, she'd lose it all. Her brains, her drive for good in the world, her love for all magical creatures and their rights. Soon she'd be murdering hundreds of innocent people, under a spell or not...she'd have that blood on her hands.

* * *

 **A/N I have a general idea of where this will go, with Dark Hermione appearing perhaps not in the way you think. I hope I wasn't too out of character Draco, just going with how he treats her in the start of most Dramione fanfictions.**

 **Please leave a review! The next chapter should be up sometime before the weekend.**


	3. 3 - Exploring The Cottage

**Chapter 3 – Exploring**

 **Double Length Chapter**

* * *

Hermione didn't know how long they have sat in silence after eating. Neither of them knew what to say about their new arrangement. Malfoy is the first to speak, the silence tearing him apart and staring at her, while her eyes scan each individual item in the living room was making him lose his mind.

"I'm going shopping, we need more than a can of soup a day." He exclaims, bouncing up from his armchair and strutting towards the kitchen. Hermione jumps slightly at her interruption. She turns her body painfully to watch him over the sofa. He hunts in the cupboards before Hermione can make out him grunting, looks like he found what he was looking for.

Malfoy examines the red metal box he retrieved from the plate cupboard, luckily for him the key was still in the lock and with a simple turn it opened. Inside was a thin black compartment separator housing different types of coins; muggle money. He lifted the compartment to reveal rolls of notes, £5, £10, £20 all rolled up and sealed with an elastic band. He lifted at least £100, and placed the money into his pocket. It would have to do for the time being until he returned to the Manor to retrieve his own belongings. He did not want to return so soon.

He locked the box back and took out the key and placed it also into his pocket, making a mental note to add it to his set of cottage keys he found on the mantelpiece. He took the box and went into a different room at the back of the cottage, Hermione assumed he was finding a better hiding spot than behind a collection of cream bowls. He stormed back into the joined kitchen and living room, grabbing a coat and left Hermione to explore.

As much pain she was in, she knew it would be best to explore as soon as possible. To make notes of any back doors, escape routes and items that she would place into her bag; should Malfoy ever return it to her.

The potion he had set quietly on the table during their silence was still there, Hermione too stubborn to take it in front of him. She reached for it, her ribcage ached as her back arched over. The small vial was identical to the one's she kept in her bag...it was from her bag! He must have been snooping before she woke up and found it. She recognised it as a simple pain reliever, like the one's Madam Pomfrey kept stocked in her cupboards at Hogwarts for the many times the Golden Trio came within contact of trouble. Downing the potion it had instant effect, her body no longer ached as much, her head felt slightly lighter and her joints relaxed.

"Much more like it!" She said to herself excitedly as she moved slowly up off the sofa. She decided to explore upstairs first, wandering around the sofa and towards the stairs she realised that the cottage gave her a strange comforting feeling. It wasn't decorated as warmly as the Burrow, yet it was no Slytherin den either. Each room had it's own theme, the living room a cool grey and cream, the kitchen she noticed a teal blue and white.

When she reached the top of the stairs it was a long narrow corridor, with three rooms either side. Peeking into the first door on her left, it held a small study / office like room complete with a dark wooden desk, bookcases and a plush auburn long sofa. She already liked this room as she noticed the bookcases were full of magical books she'd never seen before.

The room to her right was a small bathroom, it's colour scheme bright yellow and deep orange. As much as it was small, the tub that sat in the corner looked huge and Hermione guessed it took up most of the room. Moving onto the next set of doors, they were both bedrooms. Both had a double bed and set of drawers and bedside table. They had no colour scheme, simple wooden floors and furniture. She guessed she'd be staying in one of them, at least it wasn't an uncomfortable tent she admitted to herself.

The next set of doors were the last and to Hermione's surprise one of them was a child's room. This was decorated according to Slytherin house colours with the bedsheets an emerald green and the furniture stained silver. She walked into the smallest room and looked around, there was a small chest under the bed. Curiosity killed the cat...she thought, bending down to her knees and reaching for it, opening it she managed a smile, inside were a set of toys ranging from a small broomstick to a stuffed brown dragon...it was for a moment there was normality and she forgot about her current situation.

She brought herself up and sat on the bed, clutching the small dragon now lost in her thoughts. Was this it? All those years to become the brightest witch of her age now to be destroyed by her childhood bully and death eaters...which she would eventually become according to Sir Snake Face. She looked down at the innocent toy, her eyes brimming with tears she thought she'd cried herself dry earlier that afternoon.

She thought of Harry and Ron, the ache coming back just as painful as before she took the potion. Would they carry on without her or would they abandon the search for Horcruxes all together? How were they coping, were they still at the Manor or did they escape. It was her final thought that pushed her over the edge, what if both had been killed and there was no stopping Voldemort? She let the tears flow down her face, sobbing into the stuffed dragon and threw herself down onto the bed.

* * *

" _Harry!"_

" _Harry!"_

Voices echoed in Harry's mind as he clutched the lifeless body of his elf. He couldn't look away, his mind going back to the first time Dobby tried to save his life all resulting in a flying car and nearly getting expelled from school. The little elf had ironed his hands as self-punishment. The second time was with the bewitched bludger to try to get him sent home from injuries, and the third hexing Lucius Malfoy after he threatened 12 year old Harry. It was the fourth time that was his last. The blade still stuck in his tiny chest as blood pooled around both of them.

Harry was being touched lightly on his shoulders, he looked up into the bright blue eyes of Luna Lovegood who was whispering about his eyes being closed as if he were sleeping. Harry wasn't paying much attention as Luna lifted the little sleeping elf from his arms like a child and carried him off. He sat there in the wet sand, listening as Ron's sobbing got quieter as he must have moved away.

"Harry? Come on now." Fleur spoke softly, helping him to his feet, her english much better than before. Her thick accent still there. He let her lead him across the beach and into Shell Cottage, Ron had been seated at the dining table while Bill kneeled at his feet whispering that they'd get her back. Her. Hermione. Harry had almost forgot, he gave out a choked cry as Fleur seated him beside his best friend. Like a small child, Harry hugged Ron tight as both boys cried on the other's shoulder.

"We were too late." Ron spluttered through his cries.

"We'll get her back. We have to." Harry sniffed, releasing his friend and looking in in the eyes. "She's strong Ron, probably more strong than both of us put together." He earned a half smile from Ron, both of their eyes now red and puffy.

"We start planning tomorrow boys, right now I think you two could do with some hot chocolate." Bill said positively, reminding Harry of Remus and his love of chocolate. The more Harry got to know Bill over that summer, he realised just how much alike the two men were. Both were compassionate about their friends, wise and friendly, level-headed, selfless and brave.

"I'll start zee fire." Fleur said, smiling softly at the two boys.

"Luna is out burying Dobby, she said you'd like it if he had a proper burial." Bill said quietly, treading around the subject. Harry just nodded appreciatively, he would have dug the grave himself without magic yet with Hermione captured he couldn't bring himself to do it without thinking he'd be digging hers.

* * *

"Granger? Granger!" Malfoy shouted as he returned carrying multiple plastic bags filled with food and clothes. The slam of the front door jolted Hermione awake as she realised she'd fallen asleep again and cursed herself since she wouldn't be able to sleep later. Another call of her name came from downstairs and she jumped up and ran across the landing and down the stairs.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the item she had been holding onto behind her back.

"Oh um, found it." She muttered, wishing she remembered to leave it upstairs. She brought her arm around to her front and showed the blonde the plush toy dampened slightly from her sobbing. He looked taken aback at the sight of it.

"Last bedroom on the left I suppose?" He asked with an annoyed tone. She'd been snooping around the cottage. Luckily there was nothing of interest since he'd left it over a decade ago. Though he had wondered where his Maximus had went to, a name he'd gave the dragon at the age of 4.

She nodded and set the toy down on the sofa and went over to unload the shopping, giving her some mundane task to do.

"This is enough for a feast Malfoy, I counted two of us." She said, unloading her third bag of food. He was on his second the slow coach.

"It can last." was all he said. In no sarcastic tone or sneer wiped across his face. When they finished putting everything away Hermione placed all the bags into one and put it in a cupboard under the counter. She noticed the strange look on Malfoy's face as she did so.

"We can re-use them the next time." She explained.

"Figures. I'll add eco-friendly to the list of bossy, bookish, aggravating what else am I missing?" He said sarcastically, there it was. Back to his immature self. Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't even dare to bite back, she'd wasted her energy on that earlier.

"Alright Malfoy, when am I getting my bag and wand back?" She asked, folding her arms sighing in annoyance.

"Your bag you can have back now, nothing but books, clothes and travelling items. I've taken your potions out and stored them away.."

"I can see that...pain-reliever potion, nice gesture Malfoy." She said sarcastically

"The dark lord wants you to have your strength for training." He said bluntly, his face blank.

"Ah yes, training yet otherwise known as torturing the innocent so I can fit in with their little group of torturing more innocent. Brilliant!" She laughed, all her sadness and upset drained.

"Here's you're bloody bag." He sneered, throwing the small beaded thing at her. Groaning that she caught it and didn't have to embarrass herself further by dropping it on the floor. "Pick a bedroom and it's yours. The other is mine so stay out of it. I take it you've gave yourself a little tour so no hidden surprises unfortunately." He said, storming off with his bag into the living room.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, ignoring his bluntness before.

"Clothes to sleep in, I'm hardly going to sleep naked with you in the same house as me. And clothes for you, the dark lord has a simple uniform of anything black." He said, gesturing to his black shirt, jacket, and trousers. Lifting out a pair of grey sweats and a dark green t-shirt, he set on the table. Then came a bundle of black clothes, which he stood up and shoved the pile into Hermione's arms.

"If you don't mind, it's getting late and I'm going to bed before you scream at me or worse." He said, in a tone that reminded Hermione of her younger self...weird.

She reached for the stuffed dragon and placed it on top of the pile along with her bag and took off upstairs following him. The second door on the right was shut tight, confirming his room choice and she took the one she'd looked at previously and shut the door.

She placed the pile of clothes on the dresser, she could look at them tomorrow, to her surprise she was quite tired herself even with two long naps. She searched through her bag and found a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms that represented her own house with deep scarlet and gold stripes. Her top was long sleeved and simple faded white. She hadn't had the time to wear them while out in the tent since it was too cold but she had them with her from her stay at the Burrow during the summer.

Climbing into her bed, it was comfier than she expected and she tucked the quilt around her legs like a child and hugged the small dragon for comfort. She had her suspicions that the little toy belonged to a small blonde haired spoilt brat, but she didn't let it bother her since it brought her a sense of normality. She drifted off into a deep sleep moments later.

Her nightmares were filled with Bellatrix's laughter. She came across the bloodied bodies of Harry and Ron, then Ginny, Neville and Luna, then Fred & George. The people she looked up to were next, their bodies sprawled out on what she could make out was Malfoy Manor and the same room she was tortured in. Mr & Mrs Weasley lay together, Remus and Tonks were the same, Professor McGonagall lay a few meters away from the couples with Hagrid and her parents.

She screamed herself awake.

* * *

 **Not many reviews...kinda makes me think no-one is enjoying this. Please please remember to write one, it means a lot to an author! Pretty please with an astronomy tower on top? ;)**


	4. 4 - The Worst Breakfast

He heard screaming, painful screaming. He jolted up out of his bed, his eyes searching frantically for his wand; feeling it on the bedside table he grabbed it and ran out of the room and into the one opposite.

Hermione was shouting now the same word over and over 'NO!'. Her arms being thrown in all shapes as she thrashed in the bed, her sweat made the pyjama's she had on stick to her skin. Her duvet was half on the floor as she punched at thin air and kicked invisible objects as though throwing a tantrum.

"Oh Merlin. Granger wake up! Granger!" Draco shouted running into the room at quite the scene. Pinning her arms down, yet her legs kept kicking. Groaning he climbed on top of her, pinning her legs to the bed with his. "For the love of...Granger wake up!" He shouted once more.

Her screaming stopped and she started to breathe heavily as she woke up. Her eyes shot open at the person holding her down. She gasped in disbelief that it was Malfoy, his own breathing slowed to a steady pace as he looked at her once more curious to what she was dreaming of...correction what nightmare she was having. He knew it was something to do with the previous day.

"Malfoy?" She croaked, a tear slid down the side of her face.

"You were screaming. Woke me up." He said bluntly as he quickly climbed off of her, clutching his wand and rolling it in his hand. A habit he picked up over the years.

"So you pinned me to the bed?" She exclaimed, sitting up and reaching for her own wand when she realised he still had it.

"You almost knocked me out what was I supposed to do? Let you have your tantrum and not let me sleep?" He half shouted back. He ran his fingers through his messy bed hair and figured best to check what time it was, ignoring what smart comment Hermione would come off with, he raced downstairs and into the living room.

5am. He groaned, he'd be getting up in an hour to leave. He sighed and sat down on the sofa that Hermione previously occupied. Debating in his head to go back to sleep or to just stay up for the hour and relax.

Meanwhile, upstairs Hermione was left gob-smacked as he left abruptly. She went into the bathroom at the top of the stairs and was shocked at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy, her hair a wild mess of sweat and tangles and her pyjama top clung to her in a way she'd rather not let Malfoy see. Noticing he was still downstairs and it was beginning to get light out, she went into her room and grabbed the pile of black clothing he had left her yesterday and her bag before heading back into the bathroom.

Locking the door she decided to have a bath to both ease her muscles and relax her. Finding some of her favourite soap she had been using while on the run, she squirted some of the bottle into the hot bath. The room soon was engulfed with the lavender and orange scent.

Peeling her sticky clothes off and dumping them on the floor to be washed, she climbed into the bubbling bath. She let out a sigh as the hot water immediately began to loosen her body up. After a moment she shut off the water and was left to the silence. She thought to if she were in the Burrow, there would always be noise of the Weasley's running around; loud bangs and crashes from the twins room. She smiled at the thought, a sad smile.

Downstairs Draco had moved into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and start on his breakfast. While the kettle was boiling, he grabbed a packet of ready made pancakes and ripped the plastic off. Still quite annoyed at his wasted hour of sleep. He thought of what she would do while he was gone today as he make his coffee and spread butter on his pancakes.

'Escape? No the wards up are too strong even for Granger. Burn the house down and stand outside grinning? Not her style.' His thoughts went on to every scenario. He knew if she died or escaped, he'd be next to be slaughtered after his Muggle studies teacher. The dark lord wanted her for leverage on Potter, a way to draw him in. Making her murder innocents as a death eater was a sick bonus.

He sat himself at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast quietly when he heard a door upstairs unlock and footsteps across the landing. After a while the footsteps were heard again, coming down the stairs.

"Sorry to wake you." Hermione said quietly, as appalled at the situation as she was, she owed him an apology. She'd kill him with kindness, be the bigger person she told herself.

He turned to her and saw she was dressed in the clothes he bought her. A pair of black denim trousers and a black button-up shirt; she'd rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. Not very lady-like but he hardly thought she'd wear a black dress like Bellatrix, nor did he have time to get her black robes so muggle clothes would have to do.

"See the clothes fit you." He stated, sipping his coffee as she sat down across from him.

"Er..yes." She answered, thinking of how he knew her sizes. A guess probably she told herself. She looked at him and felt extremely uncomfortable and awkward. Draco Malfoy, a boy she loathed dressed in his green and grey pyjamas, his blond hair messy and sticking out in all directions, having his breakfast in front of her. What has her life came to?

"Kettle is already boiled, help yourself. You live here now." He said with no tone in his voice. As if reminding her of her imprisonment. She nodded and quietly got up to make her own breakfast. It was when she walked behind him, he smelt the lavender and oranges from her bath. Scrunching up his nose at the new smell he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Look I don't have my wand and I'll lose my mind all day if I'm staring at the décor." Hermione piped up, bringing her own breakfast to the table. He sat in silence for a moment in thought.

"I will give you your wand back…if at the end of the day I check it, prevent any hex spells or sneaky ones you know." He said finally coming to his conclusion. Remembering that the dark lord likes to check their wands the same.

"Fine. So when do I start to join the dark side then." She said sarcastically, biting into her toast.

"It will be small things first like interrogating people for information. In a month's time the dark lord wants to see you and you're progress." He said with a wicked smile.

"Interrogating another word for torturing?" She snorted, laughing at the idea of Hermione Granger ever stooping that low.

"You'll see. We'll practice first. Here." He announced. That evil smirk on his face she'd love to slap off. "Tonight when I come back."

"Brilliant a little heart to heart with Malfoy." She snapped back. Her eyes piercing into his.

"Like you don't love the idea." He said sarcastically suddenly standing up and setting his dishes in the sink and strutting up the stairs to get ready for the day.

Yet again, Hermione was left without getting a word in edge wise. She was furious, he was acting like he controlled her! She hated it. She hated him.

Ten minutes passed after Hermione finished her own breakfast, she just sat at the table staring into the distance her mind racing of plans, ideas and thoughts to escape. Draco returned dressed in crisp clean black robes, his white blond hair slicked back. The first thing that came to her mind was that she preferred his hair natural and messy...makes him look less horrible she told herself. Her cheeks warmed, did she just compliment him? In her head?

"5:45…looks like I'll be leaving. Here your wand. I've already placed ant-hex spells on it and the wards are impossible to get through without my help so seems like you're stuck here." He smirked, procuring the wand from inside his robes and handing it to her.

"Thanks. I guess." She grumbled, feeling the wand's energy flow through her again. It was comforting to her to have some sort of control back in her life.

"Clean the dishes while I'm gone yes? Dinner would be nice too" He instructed, grinning from ear to ear at Hermione's appalled face.

"You wish." Was all she replied, as he walked out the door and as soon as he passed the gate apparated away.

* * *

She spent the day, finishing her exploring of downstairs. She found another large bedroom at the back corner of the cottage including a shower room. The room in perfect condition, with a queen sized 4 poster bed with deep violet sheets and plush cushions. She thought it strange Malfoy hadn't stole this room away for himself, yet he chose to sleep a room across from her. She told herself not to think about it too much and went into the last room to the right of the house.

The door stood ajar, peeking in she found a potions room. A large black cauldron placed in the centre of the room on top of a small fireplace. Shelves stocked with every ingredient one could think of and a tall bookshelf most likely full of potion recipes and spell books. When she went to enter, a force blocked her path.

"Bloody wards in this house!" She cursed to herself. Standing back and sighing. There was one escape plan scored off of her list just as it had been added.

She turned to the patio doors beside her to get a good look at the back garden. It was large enough to have a small qudditch match. A group of large trees lined at the back towering over the house and shadowing the back of the garden. One tree she noticed at a small swing attached, she smiled at the thought of a child playing on it happily. Her smile dropped when she realised it was probably a young brat called Draco Malfoy.

Tired and bored she allowed herself to walk upstairs and into the study room. The large collection of books just waiting to be read practically calling her name. She breezed across the room scanning the titles and settled for an unknown one. 'A Guide to Advanced Occlumency.' Thinking the skill could come in handy in her situation she curled up on the scarlet sofa and began reading. Time drifted away as she was in her happy place..until 6pm anyway.

* * *

 **Okay I have some really good ideas for this plot! And some side-plots. So soon I'm going to skip days now that we know the schedule of both Hermione and Draco. I don't want to rush into anything...knowing me I probably will my patience is horrible.**

 **Anyway I already know how they are going to kiss and when and why…. So stay tuned ;)**

 **Leave a review of course.**

 **P.S Foreshadowing….**


	5. 5 - The Meeting

"An update on the Mudblood, Draco." Lord Voldemort demanded, his cold voice echoing the silent Malfoy Manor dining room. A shiver went down Draco's back as he heard his name.

"Recovering my lord, I am to begin teaching her our interrogation ways." He said sternly, his face straight as a board. He could feel his mother squeeze his hand under the table for comfort which he greatly appreciated.

"We'll have her mind snapped by the end of the month. She'll join us in our meetings then. I must have a look into her mind, see what she has been up to." Voldemort sneered, Bellatrix by his side letting out a dark cackle that made Draco's face pale. The end of the month. That gave him 4 weeks to the day.

One week had passed since Hermione's fate was doomed. Draco had barely seen her that time, she'd made it her mission to eat before he came back and she took a collection of books from the study into her room before locking the door at 6pm sharp. He was letting her recover, that's what he told himself when the real truth was that he didn't know where to begin with her. She was too smart and clever to slip into the darkness.

Draco had went back to his thoughts. In all honesty he didn't even want her to be there in the first place. He'd much rather she left with Potter and Weasel that night, he wasn't cut out for making the brightest witch of their age into something even he feared to become.

"Continuing on...what is our news on Potter. Yaxley? The man asked, all head turned down the table towards the aged death eater who gulped at the mention of his name. Draco had concluded even the most loyal to the dark lord feared him and what he would do to them, should they bring bad news. In this case….it was.

"It seems Potter has went into hiding after his mudblood was captured…None of my sources have seen nor heard of his movements or the Order." Yaxley declared, putting on a brave face. It was his job to track the boy and any news of the Order yet there was none.

"Interesting..."Voldemort drawn out, almost imitating Severus. "None of you thought to track them when they were captured? Search their belongings to see where they were to head to next?" He spat at them, glancing at the Malfoys. Once again Draco's left hand was squeezed tightly by his mother, he squeezed back.

"My lord, we searched the girl's bag. Nothing but general essential items for being on the move." Lucius spoke up, Draco looked up at his father. His face stone cold, he was better at hiding fear than half the death eaters in the room.

"Lucius...of course. Yet we have the girl, not Potter and Weasley. Explain that none of your family or house guests used a tracking spell on either of them." Voldemort replied, he was intimidating Lucius in his own home. Draco watched as his father glanced at Bellatrix and then back to the dark lord who sat patiently waiting for an answer.

"We planned you would kill them both, they escaped before we could deliver them to you. This part on a late Peter Pettigrew." He cleared his throat, in attempt to hide the tremble that was coming. Voldemort seemed to agree with him as when Pettigrew's body was found in the cellar it looked like one of them strangled him to death and blamed the young man for not being able to save himself.

"I see. You are all dismissed, I have work in Germany." He announced, and with that apparated away. At that moment the grandfather clock in the room chimed 6pm.

"Are you sure you are okay Draco? With that Granger girl?" His mother said once everyone had left, she cupped his cheeks like she did when he was younger. Her eyes full of concern looking into his for some sign he was in trouble.

"Yes Mother, I can handle her. There's no need to worry." He replied softly, lifting her soft bony hands from his face. She nodded at him before drifting off to find her husband. After the meeting and Lucius' intimation, he had waltzed out of the dining room and down a long corridor most likely to his bedroom.

It was then Draco realized he could gather some of his clothes and bring them to the cottage. He hadn't been in the Manor since that night, the dark lord had sent him out everyday that week to raids in Knockturn Alley. Shaking the thought from his mind, he headed down a set of corridors and entered his room; closing the door behind him with a grateful sigh.

His room was pristine. His large four poster bed decorated in deep pine green sheets. He wandered over before flopping himself onto the bed. Much comfier than his in the cottage. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, his mother had a painter come in when he was younger and paint his constellation above his bed. She enchanted it so every so often you could spot a shooting star or a swirl of colour dance across the painting.

He gathered his thoughts and made a mental list of all the things he'd be taking with him. Heaving himself up off the bed, he walked towards his closet. Lifting a small suitcase in the process. He whispered a charm on the item so it would be able to hold all this belongings and more, a charm similar to Hermione's extension charm on her bag.

Half an hour later, he glanced around his room once more before apparating to the entrance of the cottage. The sun had already set and he could make out Hermione's bedroom light on.

Hermione had been curled up in her bed going through a book on magical wards to see if there was any possible way of her escape. She had tried all of her counter spells at the wards in the garden and in the potion room downstairs. Yet both attempts were failures. She didn't know what kind of spell Malfoy used, but she was determined to figure it out.

Her fingers were fumbling at the corner of the page when she heard the door open and close downstairs. Curious to why he was late, she sighed and placed a bookmark in her book and set it on her bed.

She made her way out of her room and started to go downstairs, yet four steps down she met another pair of shoes to her boots. She looked up quickly at Malfoy, before mumbling an apology and stood to the side. Both of them cursed the narrowness of the stairs as he squeezed past her with the suitcase and they went their separate ways.

Hermione went and boiled the kettle, preparing to make a cup of tea. She heard the thud of the suitcase hitting the floor upstairs, figuring it was all of his clothes he brought she went back to thinking of the spell book she was reading about protective wards and how to break them. She couldn't find a spell strong enough to break through the first protective layer, and the more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got.

"Leave enough hot water for me." A cold voice said behind her back, making her jump and dropping her spoon into the sink. She growled as she picked it up and turned to face him. "Bit jumpy are we?" He smirked as he stepped towards her and reached for another mug in the cupboard above them, she tensed realising how close he was, barely a few inches apart. She scowled as she went back to making her cup of tea.

"Someone's in a mood for not seeing me within the week." He teased, adding a second teaspoon of sugar to his tea and going to sit at the table.

"Let me rephrase Malfoy. I'm in a mood because I have to speak to you. I was doing wonderful until I saw your pointy face." She spat back, grinning at him in a way she knew he hated. She went and sat in the living room at her usual spot.

"Pointy? I know my cheekbones and jaw are sharp but I always found that's what girls liked most." He said, cupping his face with a smirk. He followed her into the living room and sat in the armchair.

"Not all girls." Hermione said sipping at her tea. There was silence for a few moments, Hermione had almost finished her mug of tea when he spoke again.

"Listen, the dark lord has planned something for you. At the end of the month he expects you to attend the meeting with me…as a proud death eater." He said, pausing at the end at the thought of her as a death eater. This mission was impossible. She laughed out loud, almost making her tea go up her nose, she set her mug down on the coffee table and turned towards him.

"If the 'dark lord'..." she used quotation gestures at his formal name, "...wants me to join him as a Bellatrix copycat or mad as a hatter, he has another think coming." She declared, staring Draco dead in the eye. She almost shuddered as he nodded quietly and took another gulp of his tea.

"That's it? A nod? No argument with me why joining the dark side is the right thing to do in my case?" She half shouted, expecting a full blown argument.

"I never said it was the right thing to do." He said simply, tapping his fingers on his mug. He wished he had a camera at that point as he's never seen the girl so bewildered before.

"What?!.." She started, failing to find any words to reply to what he had just stated. He smiled. Actually smiled at her confused face and got up, setting his mug on the counter and went upstairs to his room, closing his bedroom door pulled her from her trance.

"Draco Malfoy! We are not done here! Do you hear me!" She shouted up the stairs, her mind racing. What the hell was he playing at? She thought over and over and she copied him and went upstairs.

She stopped outside his bedroom door, pondering for a moment whether or not to barge in and ask for answers. No, she'd came to her conclusion. If he was going to be confusing then so was she. She huffed and locked her own bedroom door and grabbed her book. She could barely focus on what she was reading as she thought of her plan.

On the other side of the cottage, Draco lay on his bed grinning to himself. He'd confused her. Hermione Granger, he'd left her speechless. He intended to do it again, as many times as possible. Perhaps once he'd get it on camera, frame it and send it to this entire year. He thought about what he had said that left her that way. He didn't regret saying it nor was it a lie. Joining the death eaters was his only regret in life.

He was moments away from sleep when he realised she had called him by his full name. The sound of his first name on her lips, even angrily, sent tingles down his back.

* * *

 **A filler chapter of sorts. But this is the start.**

 **I'll be updating probably a lot tomorrow. I've planned a Harry Potter marathon all day/night. Getting A level (similar to the SATs) results on Thursday so Harry Potter and writing comforts and distracts me.**

 **Anyway! Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Even if it is a slow-burner but aren't they the ones people like the most? I know I don't like when an author just jumps straight into the romance with no development. I want a gradual one, with perhaps a few slip ups but hey I'm an author...you gotta have some bad stuff happen at some point.**

 **Review your thoughts and ideas! Also does anyone have any good Dramione songs? I've a playlist so I can leave that in the next chapter if you like!**


	6. 6 - Occlumency

**Thank you to everyone who has been favouring and following this story! It's just as much support as leaving a review! To Honoria Granger – thank you for keeping me right in the reviews! You'd be a good beta reader if you wouldn't mind just message me instead of leaving a review :)**

 **Anyway here we go!**

* * *

"What are you reading?" Draco asked curiously as he sat going through paperwork in his armchair. Hermione had been engrossed in her Occlumency book. Ever since Draco told her she'd be joining him at the Manor in a month's time she thought it would be a good idea to learn the difficult skill, just as Harry did last year to prevent Voldemort from seeing things he shouldn't...like the fact they were hunting for parts of his soul.

"A Guide to Occlumency. Have you read it?" She asked nicely, it had been two days since their last encounter where she had promised herself to be sickly sweet to him. Indeed he looked slightly taken aback when she answered so honestly and politely.

"Yes and I've read a Guide to Legilimency. Why are you reading that?" He eyed her suspiciously. He could see where she was going with this. His aunt, Bellatrix taught him the skill to prevent anyone finding out about his mission to murder Albus Dumbledore. He then spent that summer, teaching himself Legilimency.

"It could come in handy. Keeping snakes like you out of my head."She sneered at him. It wasn't a compliment but it wasn't an insult either, he was a snake and she was a lion. Basic house principle.

"Yet you haven't had anyone try...have you?"He asked, raising his eyebrow. He'd catch her out.

"No..." She started to explain, trying to come up with a smart reply.

"Let me." He said simply, setting his files onto the coffee table. She stared at him, thought for a moment then set her book down. He picked out his wand from his robes and twirled it in his hands.

"Fine, only if I can try with your mind after." She huffed. Her clenched her fist as he moved to the other end of the sofa beside her. God she'd love to smack him, grab his wand and run out through the wards. Yet she needed the practice.

"Legilimens!" He said quietly, pointing his wand to her head. He was then transported into her mind.

Her defences were easy to break. She needed much more practice. He found himself inside what he guessed to be her house. Frozen photos of her throughout her life stood on the mantle-piece as her parents sat down for tea. They looked boring, he thought. Their muggle clothes were plain and nothing dramatic as he had been told. There was a knock at the door and an eleven year old Hermione bounced down the stairs. He snuffled a laugh in his hands, her hair was a mess.

"Is your parents there dear?" A younger looking McGonagall asked, peering into the house.

The scene sped up as if flashing forward. The adults spoke while Hermione listened carefully before her eyes widened and she smiled from ear to ear excitedly, showing Draco what used to be her large buck teeth. It was then he realised how much she had changed since first year.

The room was changing, he watched her as she was sorted into Gryffindor, the troll in the girls bathroom, their first battle with Voldemort / Qurriell. Faster and faster the background around him changed. He could sense her trying to push him out of her head, he'd admitted she was stronger than him when he tried the first time.

The background stopped in the Hogwarts courtyard. He watched the Slytherin team strut up towards the Gryffindor team, Hermione and Ron. His stomach turned as he knew what was coming.

"You filthy little mudblood." 12 year old Draco spat at her. The voice echoed in her head over and over as he watched her cry in front of Hagrid, Ron and Harry. He felt uneasy, watching her cry. Even though he did a week ago, this was a child crying over something a bully had said. What he said.

"Get out!" He heard her scream. He did as he was told, not caring to see the rest of her memories.

"What the hell Malfoy? Why did you go back that far?" She panted, her eyes piercing his.

"I don't know! You brought me there!" He argued, sitting back almost at the edge of the sofa.

"Whatever my turn. Legilimens!" She said quickly without letting him argue. Since he was taken by surprise she entered his mind quickly with no defence.

She stood in Diagon Alley, it had been returned to its bright and colourful self. She saw him then, standing with his mother and father. They were peering into the Qudditch supplies shop. Draco looked about six or seven at the time. She wandered over to them, it was then she could hear Draco talking rather fast to his mother about the new broomstick in the shop window. A small girl came and stood next to him, Draco started to ask her excitedly would she be buying it and what team she supported. Hermione eyed the scene carefully, why was she here?

"And who is this, Megan?" An older woman, the mother came up to the Malfoys. She smiled at Draco and the young child smiled back.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He smiled, Hermione looked at Lucius whom, at the moment looked disgusted at the realization of who the little girl was.

"Come along Draco, we need to go." Lucius snapped at his son, giving the mother a dirty glare before taking the boy's hand and waltzing off. Narcissa gave the woman an apologetic look before following her husband and son. The scene changed to Malfoy Manor then, Lucius was looking down at Draco.

"That girl was a half-blood Draco, do you know what that means?" He asked, Draco looked confused and shook his head. Hermione's heart cracked at his innocence.

"A half-blood, are people who have either a muggle parent, muggle-born parent or a half-blood parent. All of those people are below us Draco, they have dirty blood. Whereas we have pure-blood hence our pure-blood status. We have a higher priority than those below us. Do you understand son?" Lucius explained,

"But why does that matter father? That girl was nice to me." Little Draco asked curiously. His grey eyes looking up at his father, who was appalled by his son's reply.

"Because Draco...we are better than them. We must never befriend them or worse love them." He spat at the boy. Draco gulped and nodded at his father knowing if he were to argue with him, he would get scolded and have been sent to bed without dinner.

Hermione pitted the boy, she reached out to him before she was pulled out of Draco's head and back to reality. She gasped suddenly at the change and looked at Draco. For a moment his face displayed a slight panic, shocked that she saw what she did.

"Malfoy…I" She said quietly, but silenced as he scowled at her and moved into the kitchen. She watched as he swung the cupboards open and started to make dinner. She followed him and stood at the empty wooden archway connecting the kitchen to the open plan living room.

"Your father was wrong. You were right, it doesn't matter." She piped up, making Draco stop in his tracks. He slowly set the packet of pasta down on the counter and turned to face her.

"It does to me! You think if I joined your little trio we'd all be happy friends? No my father would disown me for being buddies with two blood traitors and a..." he paused and looked up at her.

"Go on! Say it! And a Mudblood. Your family has made it quite obvious of what I am." Hermione shouted angrily, rolling up her sleeves and shoving her left arm in his face. The word mudblood spelt in messy dry blood.

"Don't...I didn't agree with Bella on what she did to you." He said quietly, he couldn't take his eyes off of the ugly scar.

"Then why...why did you not say something? Stop her?" Hermione breathed, tears forming in her eyes. She stepped closer to him to get a better look at his expression. His own eyes were glistening with tears.

"Because I couldn't! Bella would have tortured me for even thinking of it! The dark lord would have killed my family if I had let you escape with Potter and Weasley." He admitted, he turned and placed his hands on the counter trying to compose himself. He wouldn't dare cry in front of Hermione Granger.

"But you would have...if you could." She almost whispered, she was shocked. She bit her lip, Draco was scared. She imagined this is what he looked like when Harry confronted him in the boy's bathroom in their sixth year. He was a mess. It was then she saw the innocent little boy scared of his father, the one she pitted. She reached out and placed her hand on his back gently. He flinched at her touch.

"I...I understand now Draco." She whispered, stepping beside him. She knew it would take more than this to forgive him of all the wrong he had done but it was a start. An explanation of why he was like this.

"No you don't! You don't know the half of it." He said angrily, turning to face her. Her hand fell from his back. His eyes were puffy and ready to cry.

"Fine then I don't. But don't dare ever say I didn't try." She snapped, she stared at him for a moment taking in this side of him she'd never seen. Then a second later she turned sharply and almost ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

Draco wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed. What the hell had just happened. She had called him Draco and was sympathetic. He didn't need her pity or sympathy, he huffed and went back to making dinner. His face returned to it's stone cold expression.

* * *

 **I really wanted to do the Occlumency scene for a while now, I've never read it anywhere an** **d wondered how it would play out. I hope neither of the characters were too OCC, I just wanted Draco's childhood to be a sensitive subject to him. One he never ever wanted anyone to see never-mind Hermione.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it! As always leave a review you don't understand how much it means to an author to hear how they're doing!**


End file.
